DES201-2018, Week03: Mission design, Mark
Disorderly Missions (Story) Overview: The missions in the game are where we receive the story aspects for the players instead of a game generated story that a player would follow normally, Disorderly offers a different experience where the player creates their own story themselves with how they act whilst playing their character, whomever they may be. To help structure these stories the player will receive a mission card based on the role they have received there are 7 Patients who will each receive one of twenty missions. Three Orderly’s who will receive one of ten missions each and the Observer who will only receive one out of three different missions. These missions differ greatly but some directly affect others putting players in direct opposition without explicitly being told whereas other missions could help another player playing a similar mission. Some missions may only exists under special circumstances, such as; “ I want that I” this mission only exists if someone has drawn the “That’s my backpack” as the mission would be unachievable without it as the backpack would not exist in the game world. The backpack missions are an example of direct opposition where the player who starts with the backpack must keep it safe where three other players will be trying to take his backpack away from him and keep it for themselves. An example of missions that indirectly work against each other for Patients would be: “Spoons!!” when compared against “Hoarder” and “Fine Dining” we see that they all want to gather larger quantities of items so in this case the patients would-be vying for the same goods creating conflicts and scenarios that one would not expect from a quest about gathering spoons. The missions themselves are tailored to the roles the player has been put in, and designed so that if a player attempts to complete said mission they will be successfully role playing as the type of character you would expect to see in an asylum situation. Patients have missions that are strange and confusing that make little sense, such as the character who believes they are sane and makes themselves look crazy trying to prove it a paradoxical character. The sadistic orderly who takes pleasure in the darker aspects of his work and has become cynical. The absent manager who lets all of these atrocities remain unpunished and just wants to run a smooth asylum with as little problems as possible. After all of these interchanging and varied mission the special spawn who only appears 10% of the time the special spawn Jaguar will only ever have the one mission that he is always assigned and specifically equipped to deal with. List: (L) = linked these quests all appear together if original root quest is pulled Patients: Spoons!!: You like Spoons, collect 16 Spoons. Neat and Tidy: Stacking makes things look nice, stack 10 tables uninterrupted. Open Sesame!: No path shall remain blocked, open every door at least once. Kill, kill everyone: They’re all against you, all Orderlies and Patients have died. I’m not crazy!!: You are perfectly sane. Get all Orderlies and Patients to admit this fact. Freedom: No one will hold you back from your dreams fly free, escape from the Asylum. Masquerade: The summer ball has arrived but you don’t have a costume yet, dress up as an orderly for 5 mins. Change Places: Everyone needs to change roles sometimes even if they don’t want to, lock up two Orderlies in two different cells. Calling Card: The master criminal is at it again! Place one of the same objects in every cell. Fine Dinning: Your guests are arriving soon you need to prepare, have four complete cutlery sets (Spoon, Knife, Fork and Tray) Congratulations: It’s your birthday! Gather 5 players including you in a sub-room with 5 pieces of cake. I am an Artiste: Some people don’t truly understand your talent, draw on ever picture. (L)That’s My Backpack: This is your special backpack no one else an touch it, keep your backpack safe and with you for 4 min. (L)I want that I: That backpack is special he doesn’t deserve it, get that backpack and hold it for 3 min. (L)I want that II: That backpack is special he doesn’t deserve it, get that backpack and hold it for 3 min. Orderlies: All Better: You love this job and you’re good at it! Time to show off! Have three Patients’ sanity meters at minimum. Have to be Crazy Not to be Scared: What’s the point in working here if you can’t play with the people. Have three Patients’ sanity meters at maximum. All Better…: You love this job and you’re bad at it! Time to show off? Lobotomise three Patients. That Looks Sharp: People shouldn’t run with scissors so knives are definitely banned, safely stow 10 weapons in to storage Survival of the Fittest: Natural selection helps choose the strongest but you think they all need an equal start, every Patient has a weapon. Down for the Count: Best part of the job, let’s go Rocky! Subdue 5 Patients when they have acted out. Kitchen Staff: You’re king of the kitchen keep your empire in check. Keep the kitchen and cafeteria stocked and tidy for 5 min All Work and No Play: Caring for so many Patients is a hassle, thin out the heard of some extra chill time. Kill three Patients. (L)Give Me That: Everyone else wants that backpack, so do you! “Confiscate” the backpack and keep it safe and close for 5 min. Conform: Patients should be the same any differences will be over stimulating, how else will they get better? Everything needs to be the same. Have four Patients rooms in exactly the same state. Observer: I like this show: Sometimes its fun to watch the world go by around you, make a game last 20 min. Safe Space: Everyone deserves somewhere they can be safe, no one dies or gets lobotomised for 5 min. Fish in a Barrel: Those little rats just scurry wherever they want let’s stop that, Trap 6 players in the same corridor at the same time. Jaguar: REVENGE!!!: The observer has trapped you here, he has turned everyone you love against you, the source of your pain, now you require the ultimate vengeance, if only you can get to him: The Observer Dies. Mission Interaction: These missions are completely randomly assigned to players as they spawn into the game the only exceptions to this rule are the (L) missions and Jaguar these will always exist with their supposed counterparts. The (L) missions will be assigned to the players randomly but all four of them will be a part of the scenario. All missions through this game are designed to be indirectly affected by another even Jaguars seemingly isolated mission will be assisted by other players without them knowingly doing so sometimes, such as the table stacking, Jaguar can escape through the cafeteria vents to gain access to the main area if there are 5 tables stacked thus allowing him to progress on his mission to attack the overseer. If the table stacking mission wasn’t around but someone had: “Open Sesame!” they would be required to free Jaguar for the completion of their own mission